With the development of the electronic technology, a deformable flexible screen with good flexibility is developed as the times require. Accordingly, an electronic device including the flexible screen also has good flexibility.
In a conventional electronic device, the flexibility of the flexible screen is used for bending deformation of a fixed portion of the flexible screen, to achieve a split-screen display of the flexible screen.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic structural diagram of an electronic device. As shown in FIG. 1, various application interfaces or desktops are displayed on a main screen 101 of the electronic device, and common information such as time is displayed on a bended portion as a lateral screen 102. The user can view the common information on the lateral screen at any time when using the electronic device.
However, since the lateral screen acquired by bending has a fixed position on the screen, the position of the bended portion relative to the user changes in a case that the attitude of the electronic device is changed, the user can not see the information by using a viewing habit, hence the user needs to divert attention when viewing the common information displayed on the bended portion, thereby resulting in bad experience of the user.